new members to the tribe
by estelacastro0706
Summary: it's time for zaryusu and crusch to have their first child and in after their first child was born surprise happen


in the village of lizardpeople all of them were busy and in one of the huts there live a lizardman named zaryusu and his expecting wife crusch lulu they been preparing for the birth of there soon to be born son or daughter zaryusu was nervous about becoming a father crusch reassure zaryusu that everything will be fine

later at night zaryusu couldn't fall asleep

he look up at the sky and he pray to the gods that his wife will have a safe delivery

(eight months later)

zaryusu arrive home with flowers for crusch

zaryusu POV

crusch I'm home i look around for crusch and

i heard a scream crusch! i ran into our room and

i saw she was in pain crusch is it time?

she only noded i pick her up and put her on a mat and i sent my sister in-law to get the midwife then i boiled some water and i got blankets and rags for the birth

no one POV

crusch was doing her breathing and the midwife checked her and said when did you start going into labor she asked crusch she said twenty minutes before zaryusu came home

she saw zaryusu saying this is my fault i should of been here with you instead of going gathering

crusch rub her husband's face and said it's not your fault my strong warrior i told you i would be alright

zaryusu took her hand and start rubbing it and crusch smiled at her husband but soon the midwife said this baby is going to be born tonight so they had four hours to go

(hour one)

crusch is doing her breathing that she learned from the females in the village and zaryusu was there to comfort her through the pain and he gave her water when she was thirsty from the breathing

(hour two)

the midwife suggest that crusch can walk around to help with the labor crusch walk from the hallway to the living room Everytime she felt a strong contraction she leaned into zaryusu's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and she moaned in pain it would last for four minutes and she continue walking

(hour three)

crusch was lieing down on the mat again covered in blankets breathing on her side zaryusu let his wife squeeze his hand and he would help her do her breathing he thought she looks more beautiful even though she's in labor and he wipes the sweat off her forehead and tells her that he is proud of her

(hour four)

the midwife said crusch are you ready to have this baby crusch noded and said yes the midwife said ok ready push crusch started pushing as hard as she can the midwife said push again crusch push with all her might and crusch lay back panting the midwife saw the head was starting to show and the midwife said keep pushing crusch took a short breath and started pushing again and five minutes later the midwife said stop and she held the baby that starts to cried it's a boy! zaryusu smiled and kissed crusch on her head then crusch started screaming again the midwife handed zaryusu his son and checked crusch again and she saw that there a another baby coming and she said crusch start pushing now! crusch beared down and pushed harder then before then they heard the second baby cried

zaryusu saw the midwife hold up the baby number 2 and said it's a girl! and she put the second baby in zaryusu's right arm crusch Tired said ohh they're so beautiful

zaryusu give the babies to their mother zaryusu said thank you crusch she turned towards her husband and said for what zaryusu?

for becoming my wife and now the mother of our children i feel more blessed than my whole life crusch and zaryusu kiss each on the lips then they look at them children what should we name them? zaryusu?

then they think for a second then they decided to named their son Junior and their daughter was named Hana and three weeks later The Village held a welcome

ceremony for the twins since they are children of the chief zaryusu said warriors, women, and children were gather here to welcome new members of the tribe our son Junior and our daughter Hana everyone is clapping and cheering for the happy new parents and zaryusu smile at the sight of his wife and children.

the end.


End file.
